Wounds Left Unspoken
by KateInSpace
Summary: After the second wizarding war, a marriage law is passed that requires many witches and wizards to get married and produce children to secure the future of the wizarding world. Obliged to follow the law, Hermione and Severus get married and are faced with the reality of post-war life.
1. The Law

"I thank you all for joining us here today." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed over the gathered audience in the atrium at the Ministry of Magic.

"As you all know, we as a society have been tasked with rebuilding our wizarding community following the devastating war. We have already introduced many different initiatives to aid in restoring peace and prosperity, and today we are unveiling our most ambitious program yet."

"The Ministry of Magic has been reviewing the results of the census we completed last month, and the facts that are presented are reason for concern. We have cause to be alarmed about the future of our population. The first war against Voldemort significantly reduced the wizarding population, both due to casualties and decrease in births, yet it was deemed unnecessary to take corrective action at the time."

"However, our recent victory was achieved at great personal and societal expense. The census data shows us that we have reached a critical point, and intervention must occur. That is why the Law for the Security of Wizarding Future will go into effect today."

The audience stirred and inched forward imperceptibly. The public had gotten used to Minister Shacklebolt's programs and initiatives in the months since the fall of Voldemort, but they had never before been invited to the Ministry for the unveiling of one. Witches and wizards began murmuring to one another, both intrigued and worried about the Minister's newest plan.

"The Law for the Security of Wizarding Future will require that all witches and wizards between the ages of 18 and 45 find a suitable partner and marry within three months, and produce a child shortly thereafter."

The noise in the atrium increased with shouts of disapproval. The fury was palpable.

Kingsley raised his hands to ask for silence. "Please, ladies and gentlemen." The noise died down some, but barely enough to hear Minister Shacklebolt.

"To ensure the continuation of our magical society, purebloods must marry either muggle-borns or half-bloods. Muggle-borns must marry either purebloods or half-bloods. And half-bloods are free to marry whomever they choose, however all are subjected to the law. More details will be available from my office shortly. Thank you for your attendance today and thank you for helping us rebuild wizarding society."

Rita Skeeter attempted to push her way to the front but the throng was dense and unyielding. Flash bulbs were exploding in every corner of the room. She knew this would make the front page of every paper in the morning.


	2. Old Friends

"You mustn't be serious, Kingsley. We have recently removed the bonds of one oppressor only to have our freedom taken away by our own government?"

"You aren't that naïve, Minerva. You've seen the data yourself. For that matter, you've seen decreased enrollment at Hogwarts since the first war. If you have a better solution, I'd love to hear it."

Minerva sat down in the chair opposite the Minister of Magic's desk. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes tightly, willing some new idea to come to fruition. She knew he was right. She'd been over it at least a thousand times in her head. For goodness sake she'd even tried to talk to Sybil Trelawney about the future. But there are no prophecies for this. There wasn't even an older, wizened wizard with half-moon glasses to consult. She opened her eyes to face the reality of their situation.

"I detest this law, Minerva. I hate that I am the one to enact it. I know I will be reviled. But it is necessary."

"Could it not have waited a year? At least let us all find some sense of normalcy again?"

"We thought about that. I want normalcy as much as anyone. But Minerva, we consulted everyone and it was St. Mungo's who said the sooner we do this, the higher our chances for success. It can take some witches years to get pregnant."

He was pleading with her to understand. He knew that she was now one of the most influential people in their world and her support of this new law would make it more generally accepted. And at least a handful of students at Hogwarts would be subject to the law this year, and more in years to come.

Minerva stood up and readjusted her large hat. She looked at Kingsley and nodded. She understood. They had come this far together and she would not abandon him now that he's the one making impossible decisions.

"You should probably stay away from the Burrow and Grimmauld Place for a while, Kingsley. I suspect it may be a while before you can walk in without being on the receiving end of a hex."

"I believe you are correct, Minerva." Kingsley let out a defeated chuckle. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and they exchanged a look that attested to the mutual respect they had for each other, and an understanding of the burden for the future that rested on their shoulders. Minerva released her old friend's hand and reached for the door.

"You are, however, welcome in my office at Hogwarts, should you find the need."

"I thank you for that, Minerva."


	3. At the Burrow

"They must be joking!"

"I assure you they are not joking, Ron. I spoke with Kingsley shortly after the announcement today and I can verify that he means for the marriages to take place soon, by the end of the year at the latest." She looked at Ron over her glasses. "I assume you've already considered your options?"

Ron blushed and sank into his chair at the dining table. Of course he had thought about it. Everyone was thinking about it. There was just one person that he wanted. The same person he had wanted since his first year at Hogwarts. For over seven years he had wanted Hermione Granger. And for a while, she had wanted him, too. Maybe it was teenage lust or maybe it was the stress of war that finally pushed the two of them together. Endless nights sleeping in that drafty tent, the perpetual hope they ceaselessly fought for in the slow-moving days of the past year. They had been together for a while. They had shared a bed once the war was over. He had found joy in her embrace, but he knew that it was only temporary for her. He knew she was seeking some solace, and had found comfort and a sense of security and easiness with him, however fictitious it might have been.

"I suppose I have a few ideas."

"Yes, I suppose you do. And you, George? Have you found a suitable wife?"

"Well Minerva, I was hoping you might consent to be my bride?" His usual grin widened when he saw his former Transfiguration professor blush slightly. "I'll make you happy, Minerva! I'll buy you a large diamond ring and give you the wedding of your dreams. We'll have ten children and a cottage in the country and we'll live happy ever after as long as you say you'll be mine, Minerva!" He was standing on his chair, hands on his heart, and he had enchanted rose petals magically falling on her.

The blush crept up from her high necked collar and she reached up to remove a petal that had landed in her hair. "Mr. Weasley, please do be serious. You've a very short time in which to find a wife. Although judging by your passionate theatrics, you may not have much difficulty convincing some young woman."

He jumped down from the chair and kneeled in front of her. "But I can make you happy! Just give me the chance, Minerva!"

"Oh George, do get up. I am not subject to the law and as such do not intend to change my marital status."

"Do I hear Minerva in my kitchen?" Molly Weasley came down the stairs and straight to the stove to pour a cup of tea. "Tea, everyone? George, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Your son has just asked me to engage in matrimony with him." Minerva took a seat at the table and George, albeit defeated, did the same.

Molly turned around and looked at her son and friend. "And?"

"She wounds me, Mum! She turned me down!"

"Well thank goodness for that. No offense, Minerva, dear."

"None taken, Molly." She accepted a cup of tea and exchanged a glance with George. He couldn't tell if she was intrigued or reprimanding him.

"Now how did you get a moment away from Hogwarts?" Molly sat down opposite Minerva and sipped her own cup of tea. "Aren't there first years out of bed? Essays to mark? Perhaps some sixth years with romantic notions?"

"Hogwarts feels significantly different this year. More subdued. There aren't quite as many nooks and crannies to get lost in as there were even a year ago." The Headmistress sipped her tea.

"Reconstruction not going well?"

"It's going as well as can be expected. The castle isn't what we want it to be, but it accommodates the students." The courtyards were still under construction, the Room of Requirement may never open again, and the Great Hall was purely utilitarian at the moment. The house elves managed to fix a lot over the summer and for that she was exceptionally grateful. All four dormitories were habitable including the common rooms and the kitchens were untouched by Death Eaters.

She had requested that professors be responsible for repairing their own classrooms, and with the exception of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, they all seemed to be coming along nicely. Severus seemed almost unwilling to remove the rubble. He had cleared room for desks, but that was under duress.

"How is Ginny holding up?" Molly was hesitant to ask. She knew no one was necessarily doing well after the war but she was hopeful that Ginny was finding a way through.

"She's doing just fine, Molly. I don't think it would surprise you to hear she's been spending most of her time with Harry?"

"No, no it wouldn't. And in fact Minerva, I believe it's time I told you something about them that maybe I should have told you . . ." She was cut off by her younger son.

"Harry and Ginny are married. Have been since before the final battle." He poured himself some firewhisky and took a swig. The wedding had been fast, unplanned. Kingsley himself had performed it in the Room of Requirement as soon as the Order had arrived to fight. Ron knew that emotions were running high before the fight and he knew that Ginny was what Harry had been fighting for the entire time they were gone. He was wistful. Part of him had wished that Hermione had wanted to get married, too. She had dodged the question at the time.

"I had heard rumors but didn't know if they'd . . ."

"Stuck with it? Yes, it seems they will. And I'm happy for them. Arthur and I were Harry's age when we got married. And after all they've been through and to be so young . . . I do wish them happiness."

"As do I. And frankly to have escaped this new marriage law! They wouldn't have been able to marry if they had wanted to now."

Silence overcame them, the bottom of their teacups suddenly holding their interest. Minerva wondered who George and Ron would marry. And Charlie and Percy, for that matter. She decided not to ask about them to avoid causing Molly more distress than she was surely already feeling.

"Thank you for the tea, Molly. I should get back to the castle. Quidditch try outs are tomorrow morning."

"Of course. It's always good to see you, dear." The two women hugged and held each other close.

"Do come to the quidditch match this Saturday. We're playing Hufflepuff and I'm certain Ginny will be in fine form." Minerva placed her cup in the sink and moved to the door.

"We wouldn't miss it. Mind the garden gnomes on your way out. I'm afraid we've been a little negligent in tending to them."

"I will. See you Saturday." Minerva shut the door behind her and returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
